


By Your Side

by Diana924



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Break Up, Rain, Regret, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Era quasi un’ora che la stava aspettando.





	By Your Side

Era quasi un’ora che la stava aspettando.

Bruce sapeva che era illogico aspettare ancora, che Selina molto probbailmente non sarebbe venuta ma continuava ad aspettare sotto la pioggia.

“Rimarrò sempre dalla tua parte” si erano giurati tempo prima e ora che erano arrivati a quel punto lui aveva sperato ben oltre ogni logica che lei sarebbe venuta. Selina era cambiata, da quando era stata sottoposta a quella cura era cambiata e anche se Bruce non voleva ammetterlo probabilmente tra loro due le cose non sarebbero più state le stesse.

Erano amici, compagni, alleati e qualcos’altro, qualcosa a cui non aveva mai voluto dare un nome ma Selina era importante per lui, senza di lei sentiva come un vuoto nella sua vita. Era stato lui a volerla salvare e poi a non agire abbastanza tempestivamente e se era accaduto tutto quello era colpa sua e per questo doveva rispettare la decisione di Selina, anche se diventava sempre più difficile abituarsi a stare senza di lei.

Selina non sarebbe tornata indietro, lui ci sperava ma ormai era chiaro che non sarebbe tornata eppure … contro ogni buon senso era ancora sotto la pioggia ad attendere e ad immaginare un altro universo in cui fossero ancora insieme, in cui quelle parole non erano state pronunciate invano.

Selina aveva bisogno di tempo e di risposte, questo lo capiva, ma potevano affrontare tutto quello insieme, ne avevano passate di peggio e insieme potevano farsi forza a vicenda, lui non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata, non Selina.

<< Signorino Bruce, è quasi passata un’ora, sicuro che vuole restare qui fuori? >> gli domandò Alfred dopo aver abbassato il finestrino. Bruce in effetti si sentiva ridicolo ad aspettare sotto la pioggia come il protagonista di un romanzo rosa ma non poteva andarsene, non quando entrare in macchina avrebbe significato perdere completamente le speranze, quelle parole dovevano significare qualcosa per lei.

<<Sicurissimo Alfred, ancora cinque minuti >> rispose Bruce sapendo che Alfred non avrebbe approvato il suo comportamento ma persino il suo maggiordomo era riuscito ad accettare quanto Selina fosse importante per lui, non era il massimo ma era perfetta per lui, anche per questo continuava ad aspettare, tornato a casa si sarebbe dovuto sistemare vicino al camino per ore.

<< Molto bene signorino Bruce, molto bene >> replicò Alfred prima di passargli l’ombrello.

Pioveva, lui era lì ad attendere inutilmente da un’ora e sapeva fin troppo bene che Selina non sarebbe tornata ma non voleva darsi per vinto, a costo di beccarsi una polmonite. Starnutì poco dopo aver aperto l’ombrello, non poteva arrendersi così.

“Rimarrò sempre dalla tua parte” si erano detti Bruce e Selina una volta e per questo lui era ad aspettare sotto la pioggia da quasi un’ora, con la segreta speranza che stessero ancora insieme e che Selina Kyle tornasse da lui.


End file.
